Aviones de papel
by Natsumi-chan Summer
Summary: Gabumon desea declararle su amor a Biyomon en Nochebuena, pero la duda sobre los sentimientos del ave hacia él le hará planteárselo y el tiempo no corre a su favor. ¿Cómo afrontará esto Gabumon? GABUBIYO y ligero SORATO. One-shoot.


Bueno, aquí está el Gabubiyo que tenía pendiente de mi otro fic. Es que no he podido aguantar un año, es mucho, ¿A que sí? Más bien es una especie de extra del otro fic.

Este está dedicado a Amai-chan (Amai do), que también me estuvo apoyando desde el principio. Espero que sea un buen regalo de Navidad atrasado y que te guste.

Cabe destacar como curiosidad, que el título esta inspirado en una canción de la película "Los niños del coro" ("Les choristes"), llamada "Les avions en papier" (Aviones de papel). Creo que es la canción que más me gusta de la película.

Bueno, dejo de explayarme, y pasamos al fic. ¡Disfrutad!

Ah, una cosa más. Por favor, si vais a poner en favoritos alguna historia, creo que no estaría de más que dejarais algún review. Ya me ha pasado y no creo que pida mucho. Me alegraría mucho verlos.

**A ver, obviamente, DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, con gran pena de mi corazón.**

**Aviones de papel.**

Era Nochebuena en el mundo real y en el digital. Cierto digimon azulado andaba preocupado por sus sentimientos hacia cierta digimon rosácea. ¿Adivináis quiénes son? … ¡No, no son Seadramon y Garbagemon! Son, el tímido Gabumon, digimon de la amistad, y la tierna Biyomon, digimon del amor. Están hechos el uno para el otro, pero nunca confesaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. No, hasta ahora. Gabumon ha decidido dar el primer paso, pero ¿Cómo expresar los sentimientos tan profundos que le provocaba el ave? Nochebuena era una fiesta de unión y familiar, quizás debía prepararlo todo para aquel día. Sí, empezaría una carrera contrarreloj para demostrarle a su querida Biyomon, que la amaba y no podía pasar más tiempo sin ella.

Todos los días se preguntaba que podía regalarle, pero no se le ocurría nada original, y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Unos días antes, decidió visitar algunos lugares, que habían sido muy importantes para ellos dos. Bueno, por lo menos, para él.

Recorrió un bosquecillo frondoso, donde paseando, recordó nostálgicamente cómo Biyomon le había pedido que le cortara una rosa que estaba situada en lo alto del rosal con espinas gigantescas.

- ¿Y no preferirías una rosa de las de abajo? Son tan bonitas como esa.- dijo, intentando convencerla.

El ave se mostró reacia a cambiar de rosa.

- No.- insistió.- Es la rosa más bonita de todas. Por favor, Gabumon, te estaré agradecida eternamente.

Eternamente. Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Gabumon y fue lo que le impulsó a realizar semejante locura.

Subió a un árbol cercano y se estiró para llegar a la flor.

- ¡Vamos Gabu-chan, ya casi la tienes!

"¡Oh, me ha llamado Gabu-chan!"- pensó él.

Y, metido en tantas ensoñaciones, se cayó del árbol. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de salvar la rosa, pero no de salvarse él.

La flor voló por los aires hasta llegar a las manos de la digimon del amor, la cual observó preocupada la caída libre de Gabumon y el descenso rodando por el rosal.

Al llegar abajo, Gabumon solo logró articular:

- Rooosas, rosas rojas… con muchas espinas…

Y cayó al suelo. Biyomon lo apoyó cuidadosamente en el tronco del árbol y le quitó las gigantescas espinas, que no eran pocas.

El digimon azulado le sonreía bobaliconamente, al igual que lo hacía ahora al recordarlo.

Flores… no, demasiado clásico.

Siguió su camino, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Tan distraído iba, que tropezó con su amada compañera.

- ¡Hola, Gabumon! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Oh, ho…hola, Biyomon, no te había visto.

- ¿Disfrutando de un paseo al atardecer?

- Sí, más o menos.

- ¿Podría acompañarte?

El digimon asintió y el ave se colocó a su lado y tomó una de sus garras.

- Ven, quiero que veas algo muy especial.

El ave, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, ascendió volando con el digimon de la amistad hacia una colina próxima al bosquecillo y bajó suavemente y jadeando a la cima.

Gabumon la sujetó, preocupado, y la sentó en la hierba. Biyomon le hizo un gesto para que se sentase y le indicó que mirara hacia el cielo.

El digimon contempló el rojizo astro, que en aquel momento se ponía, ante sus ojos, brillante y emitiendo sus últimos rayos con gran fulgor, antes de dejar paso a la luna y, con ella, a la noche.

La digimon le sonrió y se apoyó en él, inconscientemente. Permanecieron en esa posición, hasta que la oscuridad les sorprendió, y el ave se separó sonrojada de él.

- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos. De noche, los Goblinmons se dedican a perseguir a los digimons incautos con sus varas de pinchos, y no me gustaría que te pasase nada.- sugirió Gabumon, como un caballero.

Biyomon asintió, y fue Gabumon el que, digievolucionado en Garurumon, bajó de un salto la colina y llevó a Biyomon a su acogedor nido.

El lobo se despidió de ella y se marchó galopando hacia su gruta. Durante el trayecto recordó que, los lobos se comen a los pájaros. Entonces, ¿Estaría bien que intentara algo con Biyomon?

Garurumon se paró al lado de un riachuelo y contempló su reflejo. Él era un lobo salvaje, y ella un ave delicada que volaba libre por los parajes del mundo digital. ¿Realmente ella podría amarle? Él solo notaba un afecto amistoso. Pero, ¡Qué diablos! Tenía que intentarlo.

Con ese pensamiento saltó el río y regresó a su gruta.

**…**

Los cálidos rayos del amanecer despertaron a Gabumon, y su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse a Biyomon a su lado, mirándole con una radiante sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Gabu-chan. Hace un día precioso y todos los digimons hemos decidido echar una mano a los chicos. Le están haciendo una fiesta sorpresa de aniversario a Yamato y a Sora en el lago. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos?

- Por supuesto. Ahora mismo voy. Será la mejor fiesta de aniversario que esos dos hayan tenido jamás.

- Gracias, Gabu. Voy adelantándome, hasta luego.- dijo, sonriendo.

Gabumon se derritió ante la dulce sonrisa de Biyomon y se apresuró a ir hacia el lago.

Nada más llegar, Biyomon le indicó que transportara la caja con las guirnaldas y las repartiera entre las elegidas.

- ¡Yo me encargo de transportar la comida!– gritó Agumon.

- De eso nada, Agumon. Aléjate de la comida y ayuda a Gabumon.- ordenó Hikari.- Y eso va también para ti, hermano.

Taichi bajó su cabeza con frustración y obedeció.

El ambiente era muy alegre, y aunque todos tenían una misión determinada, siempre había tiempo para ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Pararon unos momentos para comer y continuaron hasta el atardecer, cuando los elegidos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

No quedaba mucho para Nochebuena. Y Gabumon lo sabía. Ninguna idea acudía a su cabeza y el tiempo se agotaba.

Decidió volver a dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos, y estos le llevaron hacia una cascada donde varias veces los digimons habían jugado y nadado.

Volvió a su mente aquel feliz recuerdo de cuando él y Biyomon se habían tirado por ella.

- ¡No!- gritó Biyomon.

- Oh, venga, vamos. Todos lo han hecho, y además es divertido. Hasta el digimon más asustadizo lo haría. Yo también he saltado y no me hadado miedo. Solo faltas tú, y no quiero que los demás se burlen de ti.

Gabumon la empujó hacia el final del terreno. Entonces vio su rostro asustado. El digimon azulado se compadeció y apretó contra su pecho a la sorprendida ave.

- Saltaré contigo para que veas que no da miedo. Ya verás como te lo pasas bien.

- Gabu-chan…

El digimon de la amistad le dedicó una sonrisa protectora y la estrechó más fuerte mientras corría.

Al instante, no sintió tierra bajo sus pies y miró a Biyomon, que apretaba sus párpados con fuerza.

- Abre los ojos.- le susurró.

El ave decidió fiarse de él e intentó disfrutar la caída libre. Se aferró con fuerza a su compañero y observó el paisaje que, con tanta velocidad, parecía una mancha borrosa multicolor, mientras sentía la suave caricia del viento y la frescura del agua al rozarla. Pero lo que realmente contemplaba era la dulce mirada protectora de Gabumon. Este ni se había dado cuenta de ello.

- ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo!- gritó Biyomon.

Gabumon rió con fuerza. Aquel recuerdo era una de sus más preciadas memorias, era insustituible.

Volvió a la realidad al ver que se había zambullido de lleno en el agua.

- ¡Gabumon!- gritó Biyomon aterrizando en el suelo.

El digimon lobo no sabía cómo ella era capaz de localizarle, pero siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Sal de ahí, te vas a resfriar!

- No se está mal aquí dentro. Vente, Biyo-san.

- ¿Biyo-san?

- Anda, métete.

- No, que es de noche, y luego no soy capaz de secarme bien las plumas.- instió, mostrándose reacia a mojarse.

Mientras decía esto, Gabumon ya se acercaba a ella y la cogió por una de sus alas, arrojándola hacia el frío líquido.

Gabumon le hizo una aguadilla y se echó a reír. Biyomon salió del agua muy enojada y con cara de pocos amigos. Se abalanzó sobre Gabumon y le hundió. Al subir Gabumon a la superficie, después de que esta dejara de hacer presión, se mostró perplejo al verla riendo. En aquel momento se sintió halagado de oír su melodiosa risa.

El ave se acercó a él, y Gabumon le señaló el cielo estrellado y la Luna llena.

- Un baño nocturno siempre sienta bien, aunque sea invierno.

- Oh, cállate, Gabumon, por tu culpa voy a coger un buen resfriado.

Como respuesta, este la salpicó y ella sonrió.

Al rato se salieron del agua y Biyomon tiritó de frío. El digimon la observó, preocupado, y solo se le ocurrió una solución.

- Espérame aquí, Biyomon. Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no te reirás ni te asustarás.

Antes de poder decir nada, Gabumon salió corriendo. Escondido entre la maleza, se quitó la piel y la escurrió y secó lo mejor que pudo. Volvió corriendo junto a Biyomon y se la puso. Biyomon le observó sin decir nada, y Gabumon sintió arder sus mejillas.

- Nunca te había visto sin tu piel.- comentó ella, tímidamente.

- Tú eres la primera que me ve, ni siquiera Yamato. Confío mucho en ti y por eso espero que no te vayas burlando de mí por ahí ni se lo cuentes a nadie. Esta noche será un secreto entre nosotros.

El ave asintió y aspiró el aroma que desprendía la improvisada manta.

- Me alegra que confíes tanto en mí, pero no me gusta que te sientas tan acomplejado por tu aspecto. No es que seas tan guapo sin piel, pero no es para tanto. No me asustas ni me haces reír. Me da igual. Lo importante es el interior. ¿Es que no has visto la Bella y la Bestia?

- No, no la he visto. Yamato y yo solo veíamos pelis de acción porque el decía que las pelis de dibujos y de sensiblerías son para niñas y niños pequeños.- dijo, con orgullo.

- Huy, qué raro, porque Sora me contó que cada vez que iba a su casa le encontraba viendo pelis de Disney. Dice que las que más le gustan son Bambi y esa, y que se pasa llorando y abrazado Sora todo el rato cuando muere la madre de Bambi.- dijo, maliciosamente.

Gabumon agachó la cabeza, había intentado ocultar esas debilidades por orden de su compañero, pero sabría que tarde o temprano, la gente se enteraría.

- Es tarde, Biyomon. Deberíamos irnos.- dijo, cambiando de tema.

El ave asintió y se quitó la piel. Con un gesto de agradecimiento, alzó el vuelo y se despidió.

Gabumon se puso rápidamente la piel y la observó volar, a la luz de la luna.

**…**

El amanecer volvió a despertar a Gabumon y le recordó que no disponía de mucho tiempo para prepararle un regalo a Biyomon.

Entonces ocurrió. La duda que le corroía desde hacía mucho, se hizo presente, y no pudo dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Ella le amaba, o solo le veía como un amigo?

Gabumon se paseó por la gruta repetidamente. ¿En verdad merecía la pena molestarse tanto en intentar consolidar algo que probablemente era solo una ilusión infantil y que rompería su camaradería completamente?

Entonces, Gabumon echó a correr, huyendo de todo, pero sobre todo, de ella, de aquella que le causaba desazón cada vez que no la veía; alegría cada vez que le sonreía y amor.

Aquel revoloteo de sentimientos asustaba al pobre digimon, y no sabía a quién contar sus penas. Solo paró cuando tropezó con una roca y cayó de bruces sobre la fina hierba. Se levantó y observó el paisaje. Era la colina donde muchas veces Yamato había traído a los niños y a Sora a hacer picnics, al cabo de un rato los niños acababan desapareciendo, Sora y Yamato se echaban sobre la hierba, muy pegados el uno al otro y él y Biyomon se comían las sobras a escondidas.

Biyomon. Su fiel compañera de travesuras y confidente, mucho más que Agumon.

Gabumon suspiró y se sentó. Con aire melancólico cortó una flor y la observó durante largo tiempo, reflexionando y soltando prolongados suspiros.

Unos momentos después, sintió una vibración en el aire. La Puerta se había abierto, no lejos de allí.

Reconoció el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Cuando él se tumbó a su lado, le dio un suave golpecito con su cuerno y se le adelantó.

- Sé a lo que vienes, Yamato, pero, esta vez, si no te importa, aconséjame tú a mí.

El rubio se sorprendió al principio. Luego asintió y se dispuso a hablar.

- Me imagino que es por cierta digimon rosa a la que no te acabas de declarar.- dijo intentando picarle.

- Y tú vienes por cierto problema con el regalo de aniversario, que te pasa todos los años.- se defendió el digimon, un poco sonrojado.

Yamato se sonrojó también y suspiró:

- Esta vez me toca ayudarte, no puedes pasarte la vida aconsejándome. Gabumon, creo que te tomo más como una especie de celestina, que como un amigo de verdad, que me aguanta siempre, en las buenas y en las malas.

El digimon sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso.

Yamato prosiguió:

- Bueno, creo que deberías decírselo ya, no puedes esperar más tiempo. Además Nochebuena es el mejor momento para decírselo, puesto que vuestra relación empezó a estrecharse ese día también.- dijo suavemente.

- Pero me da mucha vergüenza, no sé si debería. Si se lo digo y ella quiere a otro, quizás no podamos seguir siendo amigos…- murmuró el digimon, preocupado.

Entonces Yamato se incorporó bruscamente, sorprendiendo al manso Gabumon.

- No digas tonterías, Gabumon. Me sorprende que el digimon de la amistad, capaz de ultradigievolucionar en MetalGarurumon, que se enfrentó a VenomVamdemon y a los Cuatro Amos Oscuros, se asuste de una simple declaración. Además, si no te declaras, puedes perderla del todo y nunca sabrás sus sentimientos sobre ti. Además, sé que ella te corresponde, solo hay que fijarse en como te mira.

Gabumon reflexionó detenidamente un momento y después se incorporó decidido y con energía.

- Tienes razón, Yamato. Voy a escribirle un poema y una carta en la que expresaré mis sentimientos. Pero se la entregaré personalmente y le pediré que la lea delate de mí. Luego le preguntaré sobre ello.

- ¡Así se habla, Gabumon! Ponte con la carta cuanto antes, y expresa realmente lo que sientas en tu interior. Ella sabrá perfectamente de qué hablas.

Gabumon corrió felizmente hacia su gruta. Le escribiría la declaración más bonita de amor, jamás escrita.

Tomó papel de cartas y un bolígrafo que le había regalado su compañero humano.

Antes de poder escribir nada, sintió a alguien detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Qué escribes Gabu-chan?

Gabumon escondió rápidamente todo y miró con una expresión inocente a Biyomon.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. Bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Oh, solo venía a avisarte de que ya casi hemos terminado de preparar la fiesta y de que Yamato lo ha descubierto.

-Vaya, qué pena. Pero conociéndole, no se lo dirá a Sora y le dará una sorpresa.

- Aunque sea un burro, cuando quiere es de lo más romántico.

- ¿Me lo dices, o me lo cuentas? Oye Biyomon, vete a seguir con la fiesta. Yo tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer.

- ¿Más importante que hacer feliz a un amigo muy querido?

- Por desgracia, sí.

**…**

Gabumon se echó sobre la fría piedra de su gruta, y con tinta y papel en mano, escribió hasta que le dolieron las garras. Su corazón le sorprendía cada vez más, pero como decían: "De poeta, músico y loco, todos tenemos un poco".

Miles y miles de cartas, la mayoría bocetos de lo que pronto sería la obra maestra de Gabumon. El tiempo no corría a su favor, pero eso ya no le importaba a Gabumon. Daba igual si no estaba para Nochebuena, nunca es tarde para declarar un amor puro que aguantaría las pruebas que le impusiera el tiempo, impasible y cruel, que se lleva los más bellos recuerdos, los cuales se encargaba Gabumon de retratar en papel.

La tinta manchaba su piel y su rostro, pero no era capaz de machar su expresión de felicidad y de pasión.

Todo esto, el pasarse día y noche escribiendo, daría sus frutos el día de Nochebuena, donde todo empezaría.

**…**

Biyomon terminaba de retocar una guirnalda, cuando algo puntiagudo se estrelló contra su cuello y aterrizó en el suelo.

- ¡Agumon, no me molestes!

- ¡Eh, que yo lo haga siempre no significa que haya sido yo esta vez!

Biyomon bajó de la escalera y lo cogió.

Era un avión de papel.

Lo desplegó y leyó su contenido.

"Las flores más bellas no pueden competir con tu hermosura."

Entonces llegó un avión más. Las letras se veían por los bordes de las alas. Una caligrafía esmerada y pulcra. Así decía el papel:

"Nada puede competir contigo, y a cada paso que das, todos se inclinan ante ti, porque tú eres todo y todo es nada.

Tus ojos acuosos me muestran todo lo que sientes y nunca, nunca quiero ver lágrimas en ellos, porque yo solo tengo una misión en esta vida y es hacerte feliz.

Mi destino está unido al tuyo, nací para estar enamorado de ti y sufriré cada vez que tú sufres, lloraré cada vez que tengas dolor y estaré allí para consolarte y reiré de felicidad junto a ti. Quiero ser una parte de tu ser.

Soy un lobo y tú un pájaro, pero ¿Qué más da? No importa la apariencia, sino el interior. No importa lo que digan los demás con tal de estar a tu lado y poder contemplar esa sonrisa tuya tan radiante y hermosa.

El tiempo se detiene a tu lado, mi más valiosa posesión son los recuerdos donde tú apareces y me sonríes. No puedo hacerte daño porque mi corazón te pertenece y mi destino también.

Tal vez esto parezca una estúpida sensiblería y yo mismo me sorprendo de estar escribiendo esto, pero mi corazón no deja de sorprenderme por cada línea que escribo y le dejo llevar mi mano a su antojo.

Te envío este avión para demostrarte que mi amor volará contigo aunque no tenga alas y siempre, aunque físicamente estemos separados, estaré contigo siempre, en tu corazón y tú siempre estarás en el mío. Solo tengo una cosa que preguntarte, yo ya te he jurado amor eterno… pero, ¿Y tú?, ¿Aceptarías compartir tu amor conmigo?

Gabumon."

Biyomon abrazó la hoja, mientras el autor de ella se acercaba lentamente.

Le miró, con lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Esto es un sí?

- Por supuesto. Has tardado mucho, Gabu-chan.

**…**

Gabumon se sentó junto a Biyomon en la rama más alta del árbol, desde donde se podía observar con todo detalle todo lo que ocurría.

Biyomon estaba apoyada en el hombro de Gabumon, mientras contemplaba junto a este, la Luna llena y el cielo estrellado.

- Me habría gustado haberte hecho yo también una fiesta o algo por el estilo y no este avión de papel tan cutre.

- Me gustan este avión de papel tan cutre. La intención es lo que cuenta. Y tus palabras son hermosas, las palabras muchas veces no bastan para expresar lo que su autor quiere realmente contar, pero bastan para hacerse una idea y del resto ya se encarga tu imaginación, que alza el vuelo.

Gabumon la miró y la estrechó con fuerza, como si temiera perderla.

- Tus palabras también son hermosa, Biyo-san.

- Oh, Gabu-chan, ¡Si tú supieras…!

En aquel momento, Yamato sufrió un desmayo y todos lo sujetaron y se fueron a llevarle a urgencias.

-¿No vas con ellos?- le preguntó el ave.

-No. Quiero quedarme así… Contigo, por siempre.

Y el tiempo se detuvo… Pero, como siempre, no demasiado.

**FIN**

**Owari**

** N/A: **Buf, el maldito insomnio me juega siempre malas pasadas. Como me aburría, terminé este fic y los subí a medianoche en España. Nada más que añadir. Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen Año Nuevo y unas felices Navidades, ahora toca la Cuesta de Enero, je, je, je.

Repito que este fic se lo dedico a Amai-chan (Amai do). Lo repito porque mi pobre Marin-chan (Marin Ishida) se quedó con la duda de si mi anterior fic era para ella o no. Bueno, este también va para mi amiga Nieves, que hoy, bueno, mejor dicho, ayer, fue su cumpleaños. Happy Birthday, friend! Bueno, si nos ponemos así, para mis compañeros de clase, que cada vez que oyen la palabra Digimon, se giran hacia mí y me miran con cariño. Pero, principalmente, este fic queda adjudicado para Amai-chan.

Buf, y me voy a intentar dormir, que es muy tarde.

Nat-chan^w^


End file.
